


Gentle

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Porn, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://arrow-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/">Arrow Kink Meme</a> Prompt: Oliver/Felicity, gentle sex. Slow gentle sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

A soft gasp, a whisper of air signifying her pleasure, escaped the lips of Felicity Smoak.

She was on her back on a delightfully comfortable mattress. The sheets were likely absurdly expensive. The room was large and quietly opulent. It was the bedroom of a wealthy man. A billionaire. A man who was right now had his face between her legs.

Felicity and her lover were naked, their clothes on the floor a trail from the door to the bed. The last article that had been removed had been her panties. They were pale pink. Oliver had said that he liked them. Then he said that he liked them even better once they were on the floor.

Then he had taken her to bed.

She gasped when he licked her. "Oliver..." she whimpered when he did it again, his tongue stroking over her wet nether lips. He looked up at her with a cocky smile and licked again, this time flicking over her clit.

He pulled back and kissed along the inside of her thigh, his stubble a little scratch on her smooth skin. "I have a confession," Oliver said and kissed closer and closer to her sex.

"Oh?" Felicity did her best to sound interested but her main concern was that his mouth was getting rather near to her pussy again.

He pulled away, much to her disappointment. He started kissing along the inside of her other thigh. "I think I'm starting to want you for your body as much as your mind."

"My body wants you, probably more than my mind right now," she replied. There was a core of wanton need within her. She didn't want to beg but she was getting close to doing just that. She was about to when his tongue made a slow journey up the lips of her pussy then darted between them to nudge her clit.

Felicity spread her legs, moaning as Oliver lavished attention on her cunt. He was good. Very very good. He tongued and sucked on her clit, seeming to know exactly what she wanted. He was utterly focused on her, eating her out like it was the most important thing in the world.

He built up the pleasure and after less than five minutes of heaven she climaxed.

Oliver slowly kissed his way up her body, taking time to explore her, appreciate her.

This was not what Felicity had expected sex with Oliver Queen to be like. She imagined a typical self-centered playboy. She'd figured he be rougher and harder and quick to finish. But he seemed to be concentrated on her pleasure, taking the time to make love to her rather than just fuck her.

His mouth reached her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking, tongue swirling around the captured peak.

She looked down at him, eyes following along his back. There were so many scars. She couldn't fathom how he had endured such horrors. Somehow he had not only survived but had become a hero. Despite how he had gotten them there was something sexy about the scars. He was in the most incredible shape, it was almost unreal that a man could be so gorgeous.

He kissed up from her breasts to her neck. "You are so beautiful," he whispered near her ear. The way he was practically worshiping her made her feel beautiful. At last he kissed her lips. She tasted her wetness on them. He kissed her with an affection equal to that he'd shown to the rest of her. She felt his hard cock brushing the inside of her thigh. She wanted him inside. She had a need in her that longed to be satisfied.

Oliver kissed Felicity slow and deep, tongue sliding over hers. His right hand was on her breast, pinching and rolling one of her nipples, his other hand stroked through her lovely blonde hair.

She reached down and took his cock in her hand. He was so hard. She was so wet. She squeezed his cock. "Please," she said. She didn't need to add anything else to make her desires clear.

Oliver smiled and reached to the condom he had left on the bed beside them. He shifted off of her. The loss of contact was almost heartbreaking. She watched him open the foil packet and them carefully but quickly rolled the sheath over his impressive manhood.

He returned to position on top of her, kissing her mouth. She put her arms around him, parting her thighs, kissing him back. He took hold of his cock, rubbing it up and down against her pussy. "Oliver please," she was really ready to beg if she had to. She was ready to do just about anything to have him inside her.

"You're the smartest, sexiest person in the world Felicity. I know I don't tell you enough. Thank you for everything. Without you I wouldn't be anything like the man I am now."

She wouldn't have thought it possible but she felt her need become even more insistent. He rubbed the head of his dick against her clitoris.

"Make love to me, right now."

"Gladly."

With a smooth roll of his hips he pushed forward, cock sliding easily into her. She was hot and slick and welcoming. He steadily entered her, looking her in the eyes, watching her expressions. Oliver penetrated right to the hilt then stopped.

"God that feels good," Felicity said. He filled her perfectly. In that moment it felt like he was made for her and her for him. He kissed her, tongue tracing over her bottom lip. Joined together but staying still they kissed.

Then he pulled back, just an inch, then slid forward again. Felicity broke their kissing with a moan. "Oh do that again."

He did. Again. Again. Again. Sliding further back each time. Her hips rose and fell to meet his thrusts. He got faster and found a gentle but oh so good rhythm. He pinched her nipple, pulling on it lightly while he kissed her neck and whispered how beautiful she was and how good it felt being inside her.

Sparks of heat and tingling pleasure danced through her with every stroke. She hooked her right leg over his hip and the new angle sent the flares of passion to new heights. "Yes yes yes, oh yes," Felicity groaned. Oliver was quiet, grunting occasionally. They moved together, their pleasure growing.

He felt a tightening in his loins and slowed down, almost to a stop again. He wasn't ready to be done yet. He kissed her lips and played with her tits until the feeling faded and he started thrusting fully again.

Felicity cried out when he found that perfect rhythm again and hit the right place. She rolled her hips to get as much rubbing contact on that sweet spot as she could. She was close. So close. "Don't stop. Do not stop for anything."

"I won't," Ollie promised. He got faster, a little harder, pulling sharply on her nipple, watching her face. He waited for it. He wanted it. He wanted her to reach her inevitable ending.

"Oliver! Oliver! Oliver!" She exclaimed and then yelped out a noise of pure joy. Oliver groaned as her cunt contracted almost violently around his cock. Blazing heat and unimaginably good tightness enveloped him.

His release came too, his cock pumping, pulsing surges that obliterated any coherent thoughts. There was just him and Felicity and it was exactly right.

 

 

 

In the morning Oliver was first to wake.

Felicity was on her back. She was snoring quietly and looked amazing.

After a few minutes she didn't wake so Oliver closed his eyes again.

When he woke for a second time he found her looking at him. They were facing each other.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," Oliver smiled. He snuggled in close to her, hand on her bare hip.

"So."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. That was something."

"If by something you mean pretty much the best sex I've had ever."

"The feeling is mutual," Oliver brushed his lips against hers.

"So what's the plan for today? Running the company or hunting bad guys?"

"I have just one name on my list today. But it's a big one. It's going to take all day for sure. I'm going to have to get started right away."

Felicity didn't hide her disappointment well. She had hoped they'd at least have time for breakfast together. "Okay. Well..." she started to pull away. "I suppose I..."

Oliver stopped her using the hand on her hip to pull her back to him. "The one name is Felicity Smoak."

"Oh." She smiled. "What exactly is going to take you all day."

"It's easier if I just show you," his hand slipped round form her hip and went between her legs as he pressed her lips to hers.

It was going to be a good day.  



End file.
